


through your hollow bones

by clownjuice



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Healing, M/M, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Marble Hornets AU, Recovery, if im not lazy ill keep this going letz pray, kinda slow burn, this is ALL about feral brian and tim trying his best to reconcile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownjuice/pseuds/clownjuice
Summary: an AU before the events of entry 87; where tim tells the truth.“what songs do we sing to the dead?”





	through your hollow bones

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO  
> lil explanation: this au kinda takes place in canon while jay and tim try running away. in this fic, instead of jay becoming obsessed and dying, tim convinces him to start seeing his doctor and gets him on meds, same with jessica. Alex is too far gone, and brian is no where to be found. 
> 
> this fic focuses on tims relationship with brian, but will touch on the others as well. 
> 
> im going to hold this fanbase together with my own bare hands dammit

  
Tim’s hands clutched the steering wheel, nausea and fear sending chills throughout his whole body. He pressed his head down into the worn leather steering wheel cover whilst gritting his teeth. It was time. Looking over, he saw his bag and the tan Carthart jacket in the passenger seat. It was dirty and torn in some places. The sight of it brought back memories he would have liked to forget. He hadn’t worn it in a long time, but brought it along in hopes it would help with what he was going to do. He grabbed it and the bag, checking the contents a fourth time before stepping out. 

  
Rosswood park. The trees swayed back and fourth in the gentle winds that passed through. The park looked as normal as it possibly could, given its history. There were a couple of teenagers hanging out around the parking lot, but aside from them, it was empty. And quiet. As Tim looked into the vast expanse of the forest, he felt goosebumps crawl up his skin. Even in the bright Alabama summer heat, it looked frigid and piercing, ready to swallow anyone who entered it. 

It felt familiar and almost comfortable in a bittersweet way. The countless nights he had spent here as someone else. The mornings he spent here, confused and scared as he dragged himself to his car, not knowing how he had gotten here. Fighting for his life in the dark space of the forest. Many days and nights were spent here, voluntarily or not. Today would the last. 

A faint crackle of thunder brought Tim back to reality. A storm could be seen blowing in, not far off. He hoped that wasn’t a sign for how this would go. Another bout of panic coursing through him, but he pushed it down. He zipped his jacket and adjusted the bag on his side. He stared into the abyss of trees and the abyss stared back.


End file.
